


I Recommend...

by shifter_goddess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifter_goddess/pseuds/shifter_goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Merlin's defense, it was six AM when Gwaine asked him if the sign was okay to put out. Merlin's eyes were barely staying open; he didn't have time to critique the man's art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Recommend...

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr asked for it. I delivered~
> 
> (For reference:
> 
> http://brolininthetardis.tumblr.com/post/51732496539/this-is-a-coffeeshop-au-screaming-to-be-brought
> 
> That link will show you what the board says!)

In Merlin's defense, it was six AM when Gwaine asked him if the sign was okay to put out. Merlin's eyes were barely staying open; he didn't have time to critique the man's art.

That lapse in judgement has meant that Merlin has, so far into the day, received:

\- three numbers from middle-aged women  
\- a silently scathing look from Kilgharrah (who doesn't even order coffee, just turns around and walks out the front door without a word)  
\- two groups of spotty teenage girls giggling first at the sign, and then at _him_  
\- one number from a man who looks more like a Viking than his business suit would suggest  
\- a constant stream of jokes from Gwaine, whom Merlin is planning to either kill or fire, possibly both

...and now, the blonde staring at him with a half-smile on his face, which is irritating and makes him look like an ass that will probably order something needlessly complicated and frilly.

"I'd like a plain black coffee, please. Whatever your medium size is. And..." And Merlin glances up from tapping in the order on the computer as Blondie hesitates. "And, uh, here."

And then there is the becoming-familiar pressure of a slip of paper being pressed into his hand. Merlin glances at it, ( _Arthur P._ is scrawled underneath the number, which looks torn out of a notebook) glances up to see blue eyes roving the menu-board in a terrible display of fake-casualness, and puts it in his pocket.

He hands Arthur his change, and Gwaine gives him his drink.

Later that night, Merlin texts him - and makes Gwaine wash the board off by hand.


End file.
